


sweet chaos

by ringolinga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit silly, Anniversary, Christmas, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, I'm bad at comedy, M/M, Short & Sweet, but this is cute, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringolinga/pseuds/ringolinga
Summary: "It's not stupid. You made it for me. It's very important to me."Taeyong feels moved, he really does, but he doesn't have the patience to go searching for a cloth item at almost midnight.Taeyong just wants to spend his 5th anniversary peacefully. But Doyoung has lost his precious scarf.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Christmas Drabbles





	sweet chaos

To have your anniversary on Christmas eve can be pretty wholesome. Being able to take a walk with your significant other while looking at the city lights. It can be a bit stressful too, with the crowd carrying shopping bags everywhere and every place packed. The fault's on Taeyong for being a hopeless romantic and confessing the first Christmas he and Doyoung spent together in their shared apartment. Since then, they celebrate Christmas eve and their anniversary together. Actually, they liked it more, it made the holiday more meaningful. They'll always book dinner in a good restaurant and they'll exchange presents when back home. This time, for their 5th anniversary they decided to step it up a little and booked in a somewhat luxury restaurant.

Now in the elevator, coming back from their delicious dinner, Taeyong clings onto Doyoung as he usually does when he's tipsy. Doyoung chuckles, thinking how after all this time he still feels the warmth in his chest every time Taeyong snuggles into him like that.

"You're not even that drunk babe," Doyoung says trying to push him away to exit the elevator and grab the keys. But in exchange, he receives a pair of cold lips on the skin of his neck.

He freezes with the realization. Taeyong notices the sudden stiffness and slightly pulls away to look at him.

"Is anything wrong?" Worry is evident in the younger's face. He pushes Taeyong and touches his neck.

"My scarf." He turns around, and even takes a glance in the elevator. "Where is my scarf?"

"Maybe it's in the car?" Taeyong suggests, and Doyoung is already entering the elevator again. Taeyong grabs him by the wrist before he can. "Where are you going?"

"To search for it." His voice is totally serious.

"C'mon, we'll look for it tomorrow." Taeyong searches for the keys in his pocket with one hand while the other holds his boyfriend's hand.

"But what if it isn't in the car?" He sounds concerned, and Taeyong doesn't get why he's so worried about an ugly scarf.

Truth is, he was the one who made the scarf with his own hands and gave it to Doyoung on their first anniversary, but still, it was very ugly. Even so, Doyoung always used it every winter.

"What are you gonna do if it isn't there?" He says as he opens the door.

"Go back to the restaurant!" Doyoung shakes his hand off, sounding annoyed now. Taeyong frowns.

"Doyoung! Don't be ridiculous!" He follows Doyoung inside the elevator to hold the doors open. "C'mon baby, I'm tired."

Doyoung feels bad for making such a fuss on Christmas, on their anniversary. He doesn't want to annoy his lover, but he really treasures the scarf. He takes a deep breath to calm his emotions.

"I'm sorry. You go inside and rest, I'll go down to search it." Doyoung reaches Taeyong and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"No way, I'll go with you." The older steps in and lets the elevator doors finally close.

"It's okay Tae! Go rest-"

"I said I'll go with you! I don't understand why the scarf is so important but I won't let you go alone on our anniversary." After hearing this, Doyoung falls even more. He feels so lucky to have Taeyong with him. He searches for his hand and squeezes it, Taeyong smiles.

They go to the parking lot, feeling the cold slipping through their coats, and they enter hurriedly the car. They look inside it but see nothing. Doyoung curses and Taeyong takes his hand.

"Baby, just leave it. It's okay, the scarf was old anyway." The look on Doyoung's face is full of worry.

"I need to go back to the restaurant, " Taeyong shakes his head, but before he can say anything Doyoung adds: "you can wait for me at home. It won't take long, I promise."

"Doie, it's lost. Just leave it, I don't want to spend our 5th anniversary worried about a stupid scarf."

"It's not stupid. You made it for me. It's very important to me."

Taeyong feels moved, he really does, but he doesn't have the patience to go searching for a cloth item at almost midnight. He moves closer to cup his boyfriend's face.

"Baby, I know it's important for you. And I feel very happy you treasured it so much," He smiles looking in his eyes. "but maybe it's time to say goodbye. I promise I will make you a new scarf, a prettier one this time."

He laughs after his comment, but Doyoung isn't buying it.

"But that won't be the scarf you gave to me for our first anniversary." The look on his face is rather sad.

"Up there," Taeyong says, referring to their apartment. "I have some 5th anniversary presents I'd love to give you." Taeyong gave him a short kiss on the nose, followed by a peck on the lips.

But that wasn't enough to persuade his boyfriend.

He is now in the car with his eyes closed, head against the window, accompanying Doyoung to the restaurant. He feels a kiss in his cheeks, and the words "Wait here" against his ears. He nods, too tired to open the eyes to verify if Doyoung is seeing him. The last thing he hears is the car's door closing.

When Taeyong opens his eyes again, they're already near their home. He looks at Doyoung, who is driving quietly. There is no scarf to be seen.

"Did you find it?" He asks while repositions on his seat.

Doyoung looks at him and gives him the sweetest smile.

"I didn't. Sorry for dragging you along, love."

His voice is telling him "don't ask more", so Taeyong doesn't. But he feels a bit disappointed too. The last thing he wants is to see his boyfriend down.

Doyoung parks and they walk to their apartment, Taeyong clinging onto him searching for warmth. They are taking off their shoes at the entrance quietly.

"Should we give the presents tomorrow?" Doyoung asks. "You're very tired."

Taeyong looks at his phone screen. There are 10 minutes left for Christmas. He shakes his head.

"I feel energized after the car nap," Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him, so Taeyong just kisses him to confirm it. "You know I love you?"

Doyoung kisses him back.

"What's with the sudden affection?" Taeyong pouts and pretends to walk away, but Doyoung grabs him by the hand and kisses him again. And again. And again. "I know. And I love you too." He gives him a last kiss and he excuses himself before going to the bathroom.

Taeyong feels silly like this, all blushed and with butterflies in his stomach because his boyfriend for 5 years just told him he loves him. He takes off his coat and is about to hang it on the rack until he sees something familiar hanging peacefully there. He feels anger running through his veins.

"KIM DOYOUNG! YOU ARE DEAD MAN." He screams grabbing the item and going to the bathroom.

"Why?" He hears his boyfriend shout back from his site, but it doesn't take long for Taeyong to reach it and open abruptly the door. "Taeyong what the heck! I'm peeing!"

The annoyed look on his boyfriend disappears when Taeyong shows him a colorful scarf. His face changes to surprise and mutters a low "Oh".

"That's all you have to say? After annoying me all night because you lost your precious scarf, which was at home all this time?" He sounds mad and Doyoung doesn't know how to make his way out.

He finishes his business and runs to the living room. Taeyong runs after him and tackles him to the couch. He starts to tickle him.

"Say something, brat!" Doyoung is laughing so much he's thankful he went to the bathroom earlier. He glances at the clock in the hall.

"Okay, but let me breathe!" Taeyong finally sets him free but looks at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Hm, Merry Christmas? I love you?"

Taeyong warns him to run away again.

**Author's Note:**

> I called this "Sweet Chaos" bc i was listening to the song by Day6 while writing, and I think it kinda suits. Maybe it doesn't. I'm kinda bad at titles HAHAHA.
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this, with no plot and feels more like an anecdote? Kinda? Ahh anyways i hope you liked it! Pls leave comments they make me super super happy :D


End file.
